You, Me and Figaro
by jayer
Summary: Lindsay invites Danny out for a night on the town. But things aren't as they seem when it's all done. Post Stealing Home.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Montana." Danny stuck his head into the layout room where Lindsay was reviewing photos, making notes on a yellow legal pad.

"Hey Danny." Lindsay looked up smiling. "How was court?"

"I'd rather get my other two wisdom teeth yanked out without novacaine." Danny pulled off his tie and tucked it into his bag. He set the bag under a side counter, carefully laying his suit jacket over it before pulling on his lab coat. "Mac said you could use a second set of eyes."

"Yeah. The crime scene was a house for sale." Lindsay slid a stack of photos across the table. "I'm comparing the realitor's photos with the scene photos to see if we can find a possible weapon. So far, nothing move or missing."

"Well, let's see what we can see." Danny said, grinning.

"Court was really that bad."

"Yeah. I hate when the defense attorney knows his client is nailed. They always try to make us look like idiots. Mac is so much better at playing that game."

"So why send you. I mean you were second on the case under him right?"

"When we realized the two murders were the same guy,yeah." Danny flipped over a photo. "But the case was in the Brooklyn District Court. More blue collar than business types."

"So the DA figured the jury wouldn't feel talked down to, even when you were saying a bunch of big words, cause you seem to be one of them."

"Something like that. Crappy end to a crappy week. Guy got me so irritated I wanted to punch him. Right in the middle of court."

"Tell me you didn't."

"I didn't. But I did 'accidentally' bump into him at the coffee cart and spilled his grande half cafe, soy milk latte all over him."

"How very grade school."

"Made me feel a lot better. Was worth the five bucks to buy him a new drink so he'd believe me when I said I was sorry."

"You are so scary sometimes."

"Aiden used to call me dangerous."

"Aiden the CSI that I replaced." Danny nodded. "Well she's right."

"And good." Danny smiled. "Check this out." He walked around the table and laid a pair of photos in front of Lindsay. "See right there." He tapped the photo with a pen as Lindsay looked through the magnifying glass. "And there." He tapped the other photo.

Lindsay felt her breath catch. She could feel his breath on her neck, smell the minty smell of his toothpaste -- Danny had a thing about brushing his teeth even at work. She could feel the warmth of his body just centimeters away. She remembered Sid's words the week before. They had echoed in her mind a lot lately. A little voice in her head told her that he probably didn't know what he was talking about. He hadn't been there very long, only about two months longer than she had and he really didn't hang with the rest of them. But another little voice kind of hoped he was right. Danny was a nice guy and attractive and there was an advantage to dating someone with the same job. She'd never have to worry about him being upset because she couldn't talk about her day at the office cause the investigation was still ongoing. Of course he would likely know all about it already.

"Yo Montana." Danny nudged her. "You there?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About how we may have our killer."

"Do tell."


	2. Chapter 2

"We got him." Flack leaned into the room. "Soon as he saw us, he was hit with a bad case of diarrhea of the mouth."

Lindsay and Danny shared a tired smile.

"And victim number eight?"

"Found alive. Docs say that he's dehydrated and has a broken leg, but other than that, he's fine."

"Thank goodness." Lindsay sighed.

"Two more bad guys off the streets." Danny held the door open for Lindsay. "I'm two days break. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"You going to see Louie?"

"Yeah."

"Give him our love."

"Sure thing."

"Messer, you want a ride?"

"Nyah. I'm good. Finally warm, and I could use the exercise." Danny nodded goodbye and started down the steps at a light jog.

"Okay. What about you, Monroe? Care to avoid mass trans."

"Sure." Lindsay glanced at Danny. "Can you give me a second? I just remembered something I needed to ask Danny."

"Okay. I'll grab my car and meet you at the corner."

Lindsay nodded and headed after Danny.

"Hey, Danny." Lindsay caught up with him before he got across the street.

"Montana, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Danny nodded.

"The thing is, my uncle has season tickets to the opera. He's a fanatic. We were supposed to go tomorrow night but he threw out his back. If I don't use the tickets they're lost money, but I hate going by myself." Lindsay blushed. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"You want me to go with you to the opera."

"Well, yeah. I mean during the subway case, it sounded like you might be interested in seeing an opera some time. If you ever had the chance."

"Do I have to wear a tux?"

"No. That night was a big gala thing. A nice suit will be fine. With a tie."

"I have to wear a tie? I don't know Montana." Danny smiled. "But I suppose I could handle it."

"So that's a yes."

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey, Lindsay." Flack called from his car.

"So the performance starts at 8. We could meet for dinner before."

"Sounds good." Danny glanced at his watch. "I gotta go if I'm going to make it before visitation is over."

"I'll leave you the details on your voice mail."

"Perfect." Danny hitched his bag on his shoulder. He waved at Flack and headed across the street.

"What was that all about?" Flack asked as Lindsay got into the car.

"Nothing." Lindsay smiled to herself. "I'll tell you about it later."


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny, over here." Lindsay waved. She gave Danny a once over as he walked to the table. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt that looked freshly starched and a thin black tie. "Nice suit."

"Thanks. I bought it for my cousin's wedding. Had to get something real spiffy cause I was the best man and all. It's been in the back of my closet since then. Too nice for work and I don't get out much." He nodded as a waiter brought him a menu. Danny flipped it open, used his cursory Italian to translate the menu and choose something while Lindsay placed her order.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." Lindsay asked after the waiter had walked away. "I mean until the two of you broke up last month."

"Sabrina was happy with slacks and a shirt. Which was fine with me cause I don't really like wearing a suit at work even. If I could wear jeans and a t-shirt, I'd be in heaven."

Lindsay laughed. "I don't mind the clothes all that much. You get used to them. It's the shoes that kill me. The nice looking ones are totally uncomfortable and the comfortable ones look like something my grandmother would wear."

"We had a girl, worked the DNA lab when I first came to the squad. She'd wear sneakers all the time. Kept a pair of nice shoes in her desk for court days and spot inspections. And anytime she had to go to Mac's office. So then he couldn't bust her chops for breaking dress code."

"And he never knew."

"Of course he knew. He didn't care. As long as no one higher up mentioned it to him, what did he mind? Especially since her choice of shoes didn't change that she was a hell of a DNA analyst."

"Where's she now?"

"Working in Seattle. FBI."

The waiter returned with their food and they ate in silence for several minutes.

"This is good." Danny grinned. "My mother is full blooded Italian and cooks every thing from scratch so I know good."

"I was a little worried about picking something italian, but it kind of fit with the opera."

"Marriage of Figaro. That's Mozart right?"

"Right. Do you know the story?"

Danny shook his head. He swiped a piece of shrimp out of Lindsay's pasta with a playful grin.

"Help yourself." She said laughing. "Do you want me to give you the short version now or would you rather try to figure it out?"

"Short now. Then I can just sit back and enjoy the music. That's how you do it right?"

"It's what I do. Too many puzzles to solve at work as it is.

"Okay, it's been a while since I've seen it but I googled the basic story to remind myself. Figaro is the manservant to this Count. And he's about to get married to Susana, the Countess' lady in waiting. But the Count has a crush on Susana. So he decides that he's going to bring back this old rule that says that a nobleman can sleep with a peasant woman on her wedding night before her husband."

"Terrific rule."

"That's pretty much how Figaro feels. He finds out, gets pissed, decides he's going to do something about it. Meanwhile the local doctor and his housekeeper show up. Figaro pissed off the doc by helping the Count hook up with his wife, who the doctor had a thing for. So the doctor, wanting to stick it to Figaro, agrees to help his housekeeper force Figaro into keeping his promiise to marry her in exchange for money to pay off a big debt."

"Kind of twisted." Danny waved at the waiter and asked for the check.

"It gets worse."

"Of course it does." Danny laughed.

"Cherubino, the Count's page, comes in. He's your typical love sick teenage. He's gotten in trouble for trying to make out with the gardener's daughter."

"Count probably wants her for himself."

"Probably I don't remember. So he comes to Susana for help. But then the Count shows up so Cherubino hides. And gets to hear the Count trying to seduce Susana."

The waiter returned with the check, which Danny grabbed before Lindsay could pick it up. "Uncle Freddie paid for the tickets. Only fair that I treat for dinner."

"But I asked and I picked the place."

"Don't worry, Lindsay. I can afford it. One of the benefits of having no life. And I'm not letting you say no. You can pay for dinner next time."

Lindsay's ears perked up. "Okay. But you get to pick the place. That makes us even."

"It's a deal." Danny counted out several bills, added a generous tip and left the money with the check on the table. "Shall we sally forth to our entertainment?"

"Certainly." Lindsay said standing.

"Nice dress." Danny said, casting an admiring look at the simple black dress Lindsay was wearing.

"Why this old thing?" Lindsay laughed as she draped a simple black pashmina over her shoulders. "Had it in the back of my closet. Figured why not pull it out and take it on the town."

Danny laughed as they left the restaurant and walked the short distance to the theatre. "So where were we?"

"The count was trying to pick up Susana while Cherubino is hiding from him."

"Right."

"So then the music teacher turns up and the Count hides."

"So we got the page and the Count both hiding in Susana and Figaro's room. Where's Figaro?"

"Avoiding the doctor and plotting to get the Count."

"You know, most of our cases aren't this complicated."

"No joke. So the teacher starts talking about how Cherubino has been trying to make a move on the Countess,"

"Let me guess, the Count gets angry, comes out hiding . . ."

"Finds Cherubino and sentences him to join the army. And at that same time, Figaro shows up with a gang of peasants that want to thank the Count for getting rid of the rule about sleeping with the peasant girls."

"Nice."

"So Susana admits everything to the Countess, who is saddened by the news that her husband is a bit of a leach. She agrees to help Susana find a way to stop the Count. Figaro gets in on it and they plot this whole thing to get the Count in the garden, by having Susana pretend to wait to meet him. But it's really Cherubino in drag. They get Cherubino to come to the Countess's room to get dressed in Susana's clothes. Only the count shows up. Cherubino hides in the closet and locks it and when the Count leaves to go find a key, he and Susana switch places. So then Figaro shows up to start the wedding, only the doctor shows up and demands that the Count make Figaro keep his promise to marry the housekeeper."

"yep, we definitely investigated this one before." Danny laughed. "I'm guessing there's more."

"Of course.

"So the Count is trying to figure out what to do because of course he's already married but he wants Susana. And he doesn't want her to married to someone else. So he decides to hold a trial to decide what to do. Figaro argues that he can't keep his promise because he is of noble blood and the housekeeper is not. When Figaro explains that he was taken as a baby, the Doctor and the Housekeeper realize that he is the baby that was stolen from the housekeeper as a baby. oh and the doctor was the father. So son and mother are reunited --"

"And he can't marry his mother."

"Nope, the doctor agrees to marry the housekeeper. And Figaro and Susana get married and Cherubino manages to get the gardener's daughter."

"did he get sent off to the army."

"He got out of it. I don't remember how."

"So what about the Count trying to mack on Susana."

"The Count shows up in the garden thinking Susana is going to be there. But it's really the Countess in her clothes. Figaro thinks that it's really his wife and is pissed. Figaro's mother warns Susana and she tries to have some fun, singing a love song that Figaro thinks is for the Count. But then Figaro figures out that he's been played and pretends like he doesn't know that it's Susana's in the Countess' clothes. And Susana gets mad and hits him. but then they kiss and make up. And then Figaro pretends to have a thing for the Countess right as the Count walks up. The Count gets mad and tries to have Figaro arrested. But the real Countess comes in and busts him for trying to go back on his word about the sex rule."

"And let me guess, everyone says they are sorry, laughs it off and they live happily ever after."

"Pretty much." Lindsay laughed as they made their way inside and to their seats.

Halfway through the first act, Lindsay glanced over at Danny. He was watching the stage entranced.

Danny realized he was being watched and leaned towards her. "It's not Star Wars, but it's not bad."


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning." Danny ducked under the yellow tape.

"Hey Danny." Flack walked over. "I heard a rumor that Mac said to let you handle this one."

"That's what he said on the phone."

"Great news, right? Means he'd trying to get you on the list."

"Maybe."

"Of course it is."

"Don't put the cart before the horse Flack. I have to solve the case first."

"Well it's a peach." Lindsay joined them. "We've got at least 5 separate bodies."

"At least?"

"Well they aren't exactly intact. Hawkes didn't want to start moving the pieces until you saw the pile and we had everything thoroughly photographed."

"Lead the way, Montana."

"I'll be talking to our jogger and I'll have patrol start canvasing for security cameras."

"You read my mind."

Danny followed Lindsay down a short path.

"So Montana. How's your uncle doing?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Sure. Listen I had a good time the other night."

"I'm glad."

"Last week was not a great week."

"You were putting in some hard hours."

"That wasn't a big deal. I do that all the time. I mean we all do. Just with the court thing and then Louie."

"What happened to Louie?"

"He, uh, he had an incident. Heart failure. It's the fourth time. The docs are talking about the family taking him off the machines."

"I'm so sorry, Danny."

"It was a bit intense. Even my old man was crying and Louis Messer Senior never cries. I needed a night of normal, something to keep my mind off things. You, me and Figaro fit the bill."

"If you need to talk."

"Thanks, Montana." Danny pulled out a note pad and began sketching a general map of the pile of bodies. When he finished, he slipped the notepad in his kit and pulled out his camera. After checking it over, he joined Lindsay in going over the scene.

"You know, that's what I like about you and me."

"What's what you like."

"Well I know you haven't been around for very long but we're friends. We just sort of clicked like that. We're comfortable with each other. We work well together and we can just hang out and have a nice time with no expectations."

Lindsay felt her heart sink. "Yeah, just a couple of friends hanging out."

Danny stopped and looked at her. "You sound disappointed."

"No. Not at all." Lindsay said quickly."

"Ah, shit, Montana. You were asking me out on a date?"

"Well you hadn't gotten around to it. So I figured why not?"

"You thought I liked you?"

"Someone told me, that you called me Montana because you had a crush on me. I just figured that you didn't have the guts to ask me out so I'd ask you and then you'd know that I was okay with it."

"Who told you that I liked you? Was it Flack? I'll kick his ass."

"It's not important."

Look, Mon -- Lindsay. I do like you. As a friend. I mean maybe in the beginning it seemed like I had a crush on you. You're different than all the girls I grew up with so I was curious. But I don't like you in a dating way. I'm sorry."

"But we can still hang out, right? I mean just as friends. Because I enjoyed the other night."

"Sure we can hang." Danny nudged her playfully. "but not if we don't get this job done."

They spent the next few hours photographing the crime scene, layer by layer as Hawkes supervised the removal of the pieces, carefully tagging their placement as each piece was placed in an evidence bag.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsay finished repacking her kit.

"Sure."

"Why do you call me Montana. I mean if it's not a crush."

"Cause you're from Montana. And cause I do like you. It sounds stupid I guess but I tease the people I like. Always have. If I don't like you, I ignore you."

"That's a bit twisted."

"I guess it is."

"And yet . . . I'm kind of glad. Not about the date misunderstanding. but about the liking thing. I was worried, you know coming in like I did. I heard that you and Detective Burn were friends."

"And you figured I'd hate you for swooping in and taking her place. That's a bit twisted."

Lindsay laughed. "Maybe we should hook up. Sounds like we are made for each other."

"What, and ruin what we've got. No thanks."


End file.
